Fluffy Fuzzy Doom
by Rosas-Sampaguita-Luzviminda
Summary: All was normal in New Ninjago City until a little incident in a lab caused lots of stuffed animals to come to life and turn the citizens into stuffed animals themselves. When the Ninja arrive, the city is already being overrun by these...things. It may seem something they can handle, but Cole is injured, Lloyd is missing, and Kai is sleep deprived. Warning: This is random and weird
1. My Phone!

**Gie-chan: Hello again! I had this dream on Nov. 4 like maybe a month ago. I'm starting to have one of those dreams where people get zombiefied or something again. Some things are not gonna make sense here because they didn't make any sense to me as well in the dream like why was Harley Quinn there?**

 **This is set after DotD because...wait, it'll spoil the story! Nevermind.**

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not and never will, own Ninjago or anything else that isn't mine.****

* * *

"Jay! Give that back!"

"Hold on, I need to do something!"

Jay came running down the hall of what looks like a beach house with Kai hot in pursuit. In Jay's hands was Kai's cellphone.

"JAY!" Kai yelled at him again. The two of them had been like this for about a minute with Jay starting to break a new speed record.

As the two of them completed a lap around the house, Zane suddenly appeared from another hallway. Jay tried to stop himself, but Kai caught up and both of them bumped into Zane and created a dogpile.

Kai wresteled his cellphone out of Jay's hands and stood up, "haha! Got it!" he exclaimed.

"What is this about? And do you mind getting off of me, Jay?" Zane asked and Jay immediately stood up and helped Zane get up.

"Sorry about that, Zane, hehe," Jay apologized while scratching the back of his head.

"Its alright, Jay, but why exactly were the two of you running around at high speeds?" he asked again.

"Yeah, Jay. Mind telling me why you took my phone?" Kai asked, the annoyed tone present in his voice.

"I just thought that, well..."

"Well, what?" Kai asked.

"That...its a secret!" Jay said and left Kai and Zane in the hallway next to the kitchen.

Kai sighed as Jay quickly skidded into a halt and turned towards the stairs leading down to the entrance.

Zane had noticed that there was a small puddle of soapy water on the shiny bamboo floor near the window and Kai was headed towards it, so he warned him, "look out for that slippery puddle, Kai."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be careful," he replied, but he really wasn't as he immediately slipped on the soapy puddle and his cellphone flew out of his hand and out the window.

"My phone!" Kai had to deal with Jay and now his phone fell out the window. "Zane help me look for it," he said as he took Zane's hand and headed down the stairs.

Cole walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He also wasn't careful and slipped on his bottom.

"Okay, somebody has to clean this up," he said as he stood up and grabbed a towel.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

"Guys!" Nya called as she stepped into the beach house, "we'll be going back in about an hour."

She continued walking and went into a room with green curtains and walked out a little while later carrying a maroon bag full of her things.

Nya proceeded walking. When she reached the Ultra Sonic Raider, she put in her bag in the cockpit.

A little rustle was heard near the bushes under the beach house. Nya walked over to it and upon inspection, the rustling was revealed to be caused by a very fatigued older brother and a persistent searching titanium ninja.

"Kai? Zane? What are you doing here in the bushes?" she asked.

Zane answered, "We have been searching for Kai's cellphone since last night because of a little incident with a rather slippery substance near a window."

She glanced at her big brother. He certainly did not get any sleep during the search. "Well, we can find it later. We'll be leaving in about an hour so get your stuff ready."

"B-but, sis-"

"Just get your things packed up and I'll drive while you get some sleep. You look like a vampire."

"Fine!" Kai grunted. The lack of sleep made him a few times grumpier now.

Zane just realized something that he should've realized a long time ago and P.I.X.A.L. was the one who made him realize.

"[Would it not be easier to just simply call his cellphone instead?]" she said.

"Yes, it is." Zane stated then called Kai's cellphone.

After a few moments, not a single sound was heard, nor a vibration from the device.

"Kai, do you have your cellphone on silent?" he asked.

Kai shook his head.

"This is strange. But there is a possibility that it was carried off by an animal here," Zane said.

Nya then said, "it seems that your phone is gone now."

"Now how will I use social media!" Kai exclaimed.

* * *

 **Gie-chan: This seems like it doesn't copy that dream exactly...I just needed filler lines here and there. Huh. Things are gonna get weirder or rather inconsistent. Oh yeah, I also had this dream two nights later and I am pretty sure it was Jay. I mean, the gi, the hair color, voice, and personality. The only differences are his hood and that he is a human here, not a LEGO person. Guess I'll use that dream here cause *spoiler**spoiler* so there is an explanation there.(maybe)**

 **Anyways guys, until the next update!**


	2. The Fuzzyness!

**Gie-chan: I still remember this dream somehow.**

 **Also: Sirslinkalot: Is this soon enough for you? Thanks.**

 **Oh, and let me warn you guys. There is gonna be some blood here and there. So, yeah...**

 **Disclaimer: I only dreamed about this! I don't own Ninjago guys.**

* * *

The Ultra Stealth Raider sped through New Ninjago City, heading to the park where the Bounty was at.

As the ninja were speeding through the streets, Jay noticed several people running, then more followed persuit.

"Hey, uh, guys, you know why these people are running? Is there some race taking place here?" Jay asked.

"It does not appear to be a race, Jay. The people seem to be in panic," Zane answered.

When they approached an intersection, the Ultra Stealth Raider went into a sudden stop as a fire hydrant burst out water and flooded the road.

"What's happening?" Cole asked. Somehow, the back of the vehicle started feeling a little fuzzy against his back.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Jay yelled as he jumped out of the cockpit of the Raider Jet.

All of them jumped out and saw that the Ultra Stealth Raider is turning...fuzzier until it eventually turned into hundreds of multicolored stuffed owls.

"Guys...we might wanna start running," Nya suggested.

"Why?" Kai sleepily asked.

"That!" she pointed at the wave of citizens running toward them being chased by small multicolored stuffed animals.

Cole looked down and one of the stuffed owls that used to be part of the Ultra Stealth Raider started crawling towards his leg.

"Everyone, go!" Cole ordered.

They all ran away from the stuffed animals. Some of the multicolored owl and turtle ones chased after them faster compared to the other ones.

Some people, unfortunately, got run over by the stuffed animals and turned into ones themselves.

Jay was almost caught by one of them but he quickly got away by jumping over the water that was still running from the broken fire hydrant. He concluded that if he were to get touched by them, he might turn into an auburn owl and didn't want to take any chances.

An unlucky talking green tortoise got her foot stuck somewhere in the water and turned into...a green stuffed turtle that started to persue Jay and Cole.

"Sis!" another talking green tortoise called out to her sister that turned into a stuffed toy. Cole quickly grabbed her before they were caught.

"I'm sorry miss turtle, but we should get out of here and find shelter," Cole said.

"B-but, my sister!" she reasoned.

"We have to get as many people as possible to a safe place!" Cole said while running as fast as possible.

All of them ran through the streets, humans, Serpentine, and talking tortoises alike.

Some of the stuffed owls were catching up and the ninja assisted everybody they can to keep them safe.

They eventually reached a part of the street where a lot of damage was done to many things like cars, light posts, and dumpsters.

Cole was running really fast and started to go ahead of Kai. Though, somebody rammed into Cole and he lost his balance. The tortoise he was holding flew into the air and Nya managed to catch her.

Jay, who was next to Cole, tried to catch him, but failed. Cole landed into a sliced dumpster and skinned half his arm.

"Cole!" Jay was really worried about his best friend. Blood was running down from his exposed tissue and some skin was dangling on his right upper arm where his whole sleeve was ripped off. There was also another wound on his left leg that had left blood on the sidewalk.

The stuffed animals were getting near. Yeah, they were cute, but the sheer number and their unnatural movement made them creepy.

Jay tried to get Cole on his back while trying his best not to hit his wounds.

He hissed in pain as Jay tried to carry him. Cole just decided to ignore the burning and stinging sensation of the massive wounds he has.

"In here!" they heard someone call from a tall purple building ahead. The voice sounded that of an old man, one that the ninja knew very well.

Most of the citizens proceeded running inside the building along with the ninja.

"It is good to see you again, Sensei," Zane greeted when he got through the door. "Yes. Everyone go to higher floors," he told the citizens that managed to get inside before slamming the door shut when Jay and Cole got in.

They managed to catch their breath from all that running. Nya saw some blood trailing from the door and it led to where Jay, who was still carrying Cole, stood.

She gasped at Cole's wounds, "what happened? Are you alright?"

Cole just nodded. Sensei Wu then said, "take him to the third floor. There are medical supplies and beds in the first room from the stairs."

Jay nodded and followed Sensei Wu's instructions. The other three followed them until Kai tripped on the stairs and didn't stand up.

"Kai?" Nya went back down to her brother. "Kai?" she called again and he still didn't reply.

"It appears that he got too tired and fatigued from running and lack of sleep," Zane said, "I will carry him to a bed," he offered.

Though, when Zane had lifted Kai, he woke up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I will carry you to a bed because you seem to not have the energy and focus to climb the stairs," Zane replied.

"No, I'll just walk myself, you don't have to carry me," Kai insisted and got up and climbed up the stairs.

When they reached the room Sensei Wu was referring to, Jay can't seem to find any beds, until Kai slumped into a brown curtain that covered what seemed to be a cabinet but is actually a bed.

Jay used his foot to push the curtain from another bed next to where Kai was now laying down and set Cole there.

"Okay, now where are those supplies?" Jay thought out loud and walked into another room next to the bed Kai was on.

Suddenly, Jay yelped in surprise, "Sensei? How'd you get here so fast?!," followed by a, "shut up," from Kai.

Kai rolled over in the bed and saw Zane entering. He was probably half asleep and was somehow seeing things.

"Hey Zane...where'd you get the synthetic skin?" he absentmindedly asked.

Zane just stared at him, "I am still plated with titanium." He really was seeing things.

A moment later, Jay re-entered the room, carrying a box of medical supplies and handed it to Zane. He, then in turn, tended to Cole's wounds.

A small growl came from the Earth ninja's stomach. "Hey, anybody else starving?" he asked.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll get some food for you," Jay offered, but Sensei Wu spoke up from the other room, "there is no food in the building. You will have to go outside to get food."

"Aw, great! While we aren't being turned into cute and fluffy munchkins, we're gonna starve to death!" Jay exclaimed.

"I think there are still places that are not being affected by the stuffed animals. Stixx, Ignacia, and the mall," Zane said, "though, we cannot leave through the front door."

The air vent above the beds opened, Jay, Zane and Cole gasped while Kai snored.

A head then stuck out, it was just Nya.

They all made a sigh of relief, except for Kai, who snored.

She went down from the air vent and Jay walked up to her, "how did you get in there?" he asked, but Nya just shrugged.

Jay got an idea, "hey, why don't we just climb in and out of the air vents? We're ninja!"

The others agreed and Jay jumped into the air vent. When he got inside, a blue stuffed owl fluttered up the window and made a squeaky noise that woke Kai up.

"They can fly now?!" Cole yelled, then Nya closed the curtains.

"Jay, be careful. They can fly!" Nya warned her boyfriend. Jay replied, his voice echoing, "yeah! Thanks for that. I'll just close the air vents."

Kai shifted in his sleep, "if I turn into a cute fuzzy munchkin, I blame Jay," he said.

"Yeah, yeah!"

* * *

 **Gie-chan: There was another dream...Kai and Cole were on a bridge with journalists talking about warriors with swords and masks and Zane, Lloyd, and Jay were hiding between two houses behind the bridge talking about Spinjitzu and I saw a pink tornado...then there was a guide on how to find a good house being narrated in my head by a guy.**

 **Well, as Marceline would say, "dreams are weeeiiird."**


	3. Run Away! Run AWAY!

**Gie-chan: Okay, last chapter here! This got out quick. Mostly because I'm prepared and finished the whole thing before posting. It seems like a lot-no, all my Ninjago fanfics have something weird in them...**

 **Do you guys know where Lloyd is? 'Cause I don't either!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu or anything else that is very well known...**

* * *

"Auughh! I hope those things won't chase me out here," Jay said to himself as he sneaked above the alleys.

He looked around, making sure nothing fuzzy is near.

*screeech*

That sound made Jay jump, then a jeepney came into view, being driven by stuffed animals before exploding into lots and lots of them.

Some stuffed parrots ricocheted into Jay's direction and immediately dodged them. He rolled to the side then made a run for it.

About a hundred red and black colored stuffed animals saw him and started running after him.

Jay looked back to see that they doubled in number, "what does red and black have against me?!" he yelled and screamed throughout the city until he reached the marketplace of Snooze City where he lost them.

He came to a stop when he saw that he was no longer being chased. The place seemed normal and everybody was perfectly calm as if nothing bad is happening.

Stalls of different kinds stretched across the street where Jay was. He walked by the stalls that sold food and decided to buy from them, then someone sort of yelled at him.

"Its him!" he heard someone from behind him. Jay turned to see a girl with black hair and a blue shirt that has somehow gathered a crowd.

The people among the stalls just watched as the crowd started fangirling and chased Jay through the marketplace. Some of them, for some reason, held pitch forks and nets as if they want to actually get him.

Jay ran away from them as fast as he could, dodging other people in the way. He pulled his mask over his head as he tried shaking them off, as if it would work.

Getting chased by Kai then stuffed animals that have a chance to turn you into one was bad enough, now he was getting hunted down by fangirls, with some of them that seem to be rabid.

He made a very sharp turn that almost made him lose his balance, though he managed to not fall flat on his face. He looked back and saw that they weren't going to give up anytime soon.

He slid underneath a wooden table covered by a tablecloth. It was only a temporary hiding place until the fangirls pass by and miss him.

It seemed that the coast was clear when the footsteps ran past his hiding place, until somebody flipped the table.

"Oh come on, seriously?!" he said and made a run for it again.

After what was about five minutes of running, a steep downward platform leading to a rather large swimming pool came into view.

Because the floor ended in fron of him, Jay skidded to a stop before he could slide down into the pool, but the fangirls did not stop in time and they all plummeted into the water.

Jay managed to get a hold of a railing and avoided getting wet.

A fangirl tried to reach his foot yelling, "marry me, Jay! Marry me!"

"Uh, about that, I have a girlfriend," he replied.

"Yeah, me!"

"Nya? What are you doing here?" Jay asked as she climbed down to reach Jay and helped him up.

"Well, I figured you'll need help by the way you were screaming back in New Ninjago City," she replied.

Both of them left to get food, leaving the fangirls in the pool.

"Who wants to have a pool party?" one of them suggested.

* * *

 _ **One Hour Later**_

Back in the purple building, Kai just woke up, having a good rest during this stuffed animals incident.

He shifted in his bed and sat up. Looking around, he saw a trail of blood from the door.

"Sis? Guys?" he looked around the room trying to find any of his teammates. A ladder was propped up leading to a trapdoor.

Kai peeked through the open door, there was some sunlight above the trapdoor.

He looked back to the trail of blood and back to the ladder. Though, when he looked back at the ladder, it had raw meat hanging on it.

Reluctantly, he climbed the ladder and it led to the top floor with an open space and a small roof for shade.

"That was easier than I expected," Kai heard his sister talking. When he turned around, Jay and Nya set down a large cooler, but it tipped over, spilling some uncovered food on the floor.

"Aw great, now they're contaminated!" Jay exclaimed.

Cole, on the other side of the top floor, was peering over the railing.

Curious, Kai also peered over where Cole was. "Huh. Guess it wasn't all a dream," he stated.

"I wish this _is_ a dream," Cole said.

"Me too," a new voice said.

Cole and Kai jumped in surprise.

"Dareth? How did you get up here? I thought I saw you back there in that market earlier!" Jay asked.

"Oh, well, I kinda followed you two," he answered.

Nya grabbed Dareth's shoulders, "tell me, did you close the air vents?!" she asked as she shook him.

"Uh, what? I don't think so," he said.

"OH NO!" screams echoed underneath them and the people in the building started to get to higher ground as several hundred stuffed animals chased after them.

"No! No! No! NOOO!" Jay yelled at the very top of his lungs.

A little green owl lunged at Nya's face and turned her into a brown cat plushie.

"NYA!" both Jay and Kai cried out.

"Where's Zane?!" Cole cried out among all the screaming while dodging the stuffed animals and getting people on higher places.

To answer his question, a titanium bunny grabbed a girl's leg.

"No!" she yelled and accidentally fell over the railing into the balcony full of people. She turned into Harley Quinn and started chasing after people before turning into a yellow stuffed bird.

Everyone struggled to keep themselves from being turned into a stuffed animal, but they were turning into multicolored stuffed animals while their screams echo in New Ninjago City...

* * *

"Lloyd, are you eating pizza?!"

"Uh, no?" *hides pizza box behind his back*

"You're a terrible liar," Cole said.

"I know..."

"How did you even get that?" Misako asked her son and he just shrugged.

The ninja, Misako, Sensei Wu, Dr. Saunders, and Kaycee were all gathered up in an old ruin that makes you say weird things.

"By the way," Jay started, "who are you?" he asked Kacey.

"Who, me? I've always been part of the team. Right, Aya?" she said and put her arm on Nya's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah? Since what season?" Jay asked.

"The pilots!" she replied.

"This does not make any sense at all," Zane said while Lloyd continued eating pizza again.

"Lloyd!" everyone yelled.

* * *

 **Gie-chan: well...that ending did not ake sense...I actually told the last part to my friends and they said that I'm being eaten by Lego persons...or was it consumed? Okay, this is weird too!**

 **Oh, and Kacey is one of my friend's classmate at school and I just changed the spelling.**

 **Thanks to you guys for reading this weird fanfic of mine! Have a great week! Byeeee~**


End file.
